A Flower in Time
by Yosep
Summary: When Cosmo returns through a teleporter flower, Tails has to protect them from the wrong hands. Also, Sonic and his siblings could be at the finalé of the quest for finding their mother. SonSal Tailsmo ScourFiona. All Sonic universes. 1 yr. ann. as of '09
1. Troubled

_Howdee-do, and welcome to the one-year anniversary of the completion of this fanfic! It was my second time of writing a fanfic (see the original intro below), but I think I done pretty well. Though I admit that some characters were unnecessary, and making the Ring of Acorns talk was a bit much, and I might've gotten the comic book's history wrong for some parts, etc. etc. But like I said, it was my second time of writing a fanfic and posting it. So, read this fanfic before it gets buried forever in newer fanfics!_

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! Actually, this is my second fanfic. My first fanfic, Super Jackle Party, was never finished due to a lack of reviews. I supposed people got turned off when I said in the summary, "And the only people that arrive are... Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox?" Just to let you know, I didn't make those two characters as insane as Jackle the Nightmaren; Scourge and Fiona got an accidentally changed invitation and thought they should kill everyone there. But enough about that fanfic; I will complete this fanfic as long as you review!

PS. If you hate characters like Sally or Chris and want them to die, don't go here. I portray them like the heroes they are. Now, to begin...

A Flower in Time

Chapter 1: Troubled

Tails was working in his workshop, as usual. Most of the time, he longed for another adventure with Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters. But now, Tails just wanted to build machines that didn't do anything useful at all. He turned to look at the one thing that reminded him of _her_. The flower was growing taller every day, just like other plants... just like other animals... like plant and animal hybrids... like Cosmo. Who knows how long ago she sacrificed herself to defeat the Metarex (a couple of years, actually). Around the time she was alive, Tails was secretly torn between Cosmo... and Fiona. Before Cosmo, Tails found out that Fiona was a robot when he led her to water, but he vowed to repair her so that he can be with her. Then when Cosmo came, Tails started having doubts. When Cosmo perished, Tails felt very heartbroken. He started to repair the Fiona robot until a couple of months later the Freedom Fighters met the real Fiona Fox. Tails sought out to win Fiona's heart until she told him that she prefers guys that are her age, like Sonic. Later Tails was seeing more of Sonic and Fiona together than of Sonic and Sally. Tails became even more upset when he found out that Fiona was in fact pretending to love Sonic, and was in fact with Scourge the Hedgehog. Now, Tails lost both loves, and kept wondering, "What went wrong?"

Sonic had defeated Dr. Eggman Robotnik many, many times. He got blasted to Earth and managed to go back to his home planet, Mobius. Sonic travelled to different planets in order to save the galaxy. He claimed his good name, rescued other people, rescued civilizations, defeated enemies of all kinds, robots, evil twins, ghosts, enemies from the future, enemies from the past, and blasted through every obstacle that went in his path. The only thing Sonic hadn't done, was finding his longlost mother. His mom wasn't like any other mom; she was in fact the queen of Mobius! They got a prophecy that Sonic, along with his siblings Sonia and Manic, were to inherit the throne and, with their mother, become the Council of Four. However, for the prophecy to be fulfilled, their mother, Queen Aleena, had to seperate her children when they were young and escape before Robotnik took over Mobotropolis. Years later, Sonic met his siblings with their special necklaces and set out to find their mother. But now, Sonic had his head full of the things he needed to do and the things he already done.

"Hey, Sonic! You ready?" Sonia called out from one room. The three of them were preparing for a concert. Sonia was the pianist, Manic was the percussionist, and Sonic was the guitarist. "Sonic, you didn't answer!" Manic called out.

"Uh, yeah, bro! I'm ready!" Sonic replied. He got his guitar set up and headed to the rehearsal room.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll give you a week to review, then it's on to the next chapter! See ya next week!


	2. Attack

Hello, again! Thank you for the reviews (even though I asked for them, but no one else was reviewing, so I had to ask some authors). Someone was confused about the comic series and not knowing there was a Queen of Mobius. I suppose that author didn't know about the TV Series "Sonic Underground". So, I've come up with a list of all the Sonic universes that are going to be in this fic:

Sega Sonic (in other words, the actual games)

AoStH Sonic ("Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog", a TV show)

SatAM Sonic ("Sonic the Hedgehog", a TV show)

Archie Sonic ("Sonic the Hedgehog", a comic book series based off SatAM Sonic)

Underground Sonic ("Sonic Underground", a TV show)

X Sonic ("Sonic X", an anime TV show)

Yes, I know I'm missing Fleetway Sonic ("Sonic the Comic", a comic book series in England, ended printing, but unofficially continued on the internet) and Archie X Sonic ("Sonic X", the comic book version of X Sonic), but there are so many plot lines that some of them cancel each other out, even though I want some specific plot lines. So, for simplicity, I'm going to use the characters from the universes in my list. Now, to finally begin...

Chapter 2: Attack

Today was one of those "Big Days". In a few minutes, Sonic and his siblings will be performing another concert. This time, they'll have Mina Mongoose as guest star singer. Sonic remembered the days when Mina was in love with him. He figured one of the reasons was that they both liked music. However, the relationship didn't work so well, since Sonic was already in love with Sally. So now, Mina's in love with her manager, Ash Mongoose. By the looks of it, they actually are suited for each other.

Sonic shook his head and focused on the songs they were going to play. He headed over to his spot, where they start off in the dark. Sonic took out his guitar, Manic set up his drum set, and Sonia got out her keyboard.

The announcer boomed to the audience, "Here they are! Sonic Underground featuring guest singer Mina Mongoose!" The audience roared in applause.

Manic tapped with his drum sticks shouting, "One! Two! Three!" And they all begin to play.

(Author's Note: Since I don't have an idea for another reminiscing moment, I'll just cut to the chase, er, battle.) The audience cheered after the band played another song. Suddenly, the doors blew open, and Bokkun came in.

"Hello, everyone! Ooh! SNACK TABLE!!" Bokkun shouted as he headed straight for the refreshments.

"What do you want, Bokkun?" Sonic challenged.

"Eggman is attempting to destroy your city, again." Bokkun answered while stuffing his face. "He should be coming in about 10 minutes. Why don't you just continue having your concert here, you know? As your last happy moments?"

"Never!" Sonic stated. "Come on everyone, we have to stop 'Buttnik from attacking our city, again!"

Eggman Robotnik was grinning wider than ever. This was his best plan since the time he captured Sally and made a robot clone of her to spy on the Freedom Fighters. "Even though it isn't a Chaos Emerald or the Master Emerald I'll get..." Dr. Eggman began. "I'll get those other things once I destroy my target!" Eggman looked at his army behind him. He brought plenty of SWAT-bots and other powerful robots, too. Eggman then groaned a bit at the other hencmen and henchbots he brought along. Scratch and Grounder were trying to catch up with the army, while Coconuts teased them in front. Snively, Robotnik's nephew, was sitting at the radio, giving orders to the army. Sleet the Wolf was riding Dingo in his tank form. Bocoe and Decoe were at the controls, and occasionally arguing over nothing at all.

"Hello again, Eggman!" Sonic greeted, speeding up to him. Then he and the other allies Sonic brought almost laughed at the new robot Eggman built. It was modelled after yours truly, as usual, only wearing a long, white robe. It carried an archery bow and a sack of arrows. Feathery wings were on the back of it, though it was clear that the robot flew with the turbines on those wings. A halo was above the head, though anyone could see that there were beams holding it up. In all, the robot looked like Eggman in a silly costume. "THAT'S your new robot?! I was expecting something more frightening! Oh wait, it is frightening when it looks like you!" Sonic laughed.

"You dare to laugh at my latest creation?!" Dr. Robotnik growled. He commanded Snively, "Tell the rest of the army to wait until I defeat those Freedom Fighters!"

"Yes, boss." Snively answered. He spoke into the microphone, "The boss says to wait until he defeats the Freedom Fighters."

"Good!" Dingo said. "Now I won't be forced to attack Sonia!"

"And why would you not want to attack Sonia?" Sleet questioned suspiciously.

"Because... I... don't have a chance against her?" Dingo lied.

Eggman raised his seat up a bit and shouted, "Egg God, time to unleash the storm of bullets!" Angelic music played from a giant speaker on the robot as the arms turned into machine guns and started firing at the Freedom Fighters. Sonic quickly dodged the bullets and helped his friends do so.

"I thought it only attacked with arrows!" Sonic said, confused.

"Attack with arrows? Ok!" Eggman chortled. The robot rapidly shooted missile arrows at Sonic. Sonic noticed that the arrows will follow him, so he ran over to the Egg God. Once he was behind the robot, Sonic went behind a leg. Just as he suspected, the arrows went in the straightest path and headed for the leg in front of Sonic. However, the arrows exploded right in front of the leg, as if hit by--

"A force field?! No way!" Sonic growled.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! My new robot has plenty of tricks up its sleeve, er, robe!" Dr. Robotnik laughed. "How about a bit of spark?" The robot's halo glowed in time with the angelic music. Then it blasted with electrical bolts.

"No bolt is fast enough for me!" Sonic declared as he ran up the robot.

"Trying to attack the base, eh? How about more lightning?" Eggman challenged. But before he could, Amy was using her Piko Piko hammer in an effort to knock down the robot. "How futile! Do you really think that your little stick can break the force field?"

"No," Amy began. "But it sure can distract you long enough for Sonic to be right beside you!"

"Huh?" Eggman asked. He looked beside him to see Sonic with a smug grin.

"Hiya, Eggface!" Sonic laughed as he headed for the controls.

"Bocoe, Decoe! Prevent that hedgehog from reaching the--" Too late. Sonic made Bocoe and Decoe trip over each other, then pushed the force field setting off. Right after that, Amy knocked over the robot, also breaking the speaker and slowing the music down to a stop.

"Man, that music was annoying!" Amy commented. The rest of the Freedom Fighters headed into the core.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Eggman growled when he saw that the robot was malfunctioning. Everyone else groaned. "What?"

"You say that every time your plan fails. It's so overused!" Bocoe and Decoe answered.

"Besides," Sonic began, holding some wires. "You can always see this coming!" And he and his allies headed out the robot before it exploded into many pieces.

Bokkun arrived just after the explosion and saw Bocoe and Decoe groaning in pain.

Eggman was already in his escape pod. "This isn't the end!" He declared. Everyone groaned again. "What now?"

"That one's also overused!" Snively complained while rubbing his head.

"Uh, Scratch, what's that word when you have to escape?" Grounder asked.

"I was just going to ask you!" Scratch answered.

"You dimbots! The word is: RETREAT!" Coconuts yelled. The entire army turned and ran away from the heroes.

"I'll get into your city! And when I do, I'll get into that kitsune's workshop and..." Eggman yelled as he sped away. Sonic and the others couldn't hear what he said after that because Eggman was already far away. The only thing that was for sure was that there was something important in Tails' workshop.

It was evening on Earth, and Chris Thorndyke, around 20 years old now, had finally finished the work he needed to catch up on. Back when Chris got back with his adventure, he tried telling his relatives that he had seen Sonic again, but they didn't believe him. The only part they believed was that Chris was gone in another world for almost a year. That is, a year in Earth time. Now, Chris tried to boot up the transporter again, but it didn't work. He decided to take a walk outside. Chris had passed the pool where he first met Sonic, and saved him from drowning. This time, the pool seemed glowing, and the colour was like when he was transported into Sonic's world. Chris peered into the pool...

Tails was tired from the battle he and Sonic had with Eggman. He started climbing into bed. Tails remembered in the time period when Robotnik took over Mobotropolis, Sally would tuck him into bed and read him a bedtime story. Now, Tails was old enough to get into bed himself. Tails' eyes lit up. He forgot to lock his workshop. Tails headed over to where he built his machines. But this time, there seemed to be a glow coming from inside. When the glow stopped, Tails immediatly got inside to see what happened. He saw five figures inside, but two of them were familiar.

The second largest of the figures stepped towards Tails and told him, "We'll explain everything."

And I'll leave you there until next week! Notice that instead of doing it like the comic book (there were two villians: Dr. Robotnik who got killed and Eggman who acted as a replacement), I make it simply one villain: Dr. Eggman Robotnik. If you have any more questions, just ask in your reviews!


	3. Explainations

OOPS! Sorry for that chapter starring Mario and co., but I must have put a chapter made by my sister by mistake! So I give you the REAL chapter 3.

I heard many of you demanding what the heck was going on at the end of last chapter. So, since you demand an explanation, this chapter will be full of explanations! Almost all of the heroes (notice I say _almost_) will be here, so if you don't know someone, research! This is why I give you a week to review, so that in extra you could do research! Ok, let's get the reasons rolling in.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Antoine's cup of tea kept clattering against the small plate. Everyone else was also shocked, just not as nervous as Antione. Yet, there they were. Tails had managed to calm himself down and let Sonic and the others know. So everyone was in the court room, sitting patiently for the reason of why Chris, Cosmo, and her family had appeared in Tails' workshop. The only problem was, no one was talking.

Sally Acorn, princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, decided to break the silence. "Tails, could you start telling us your viewpoint of this incident?"

Tails began, "I was getting ready to go to bed a few hours ago. When I realized I needed to lock the workshop, I went outside. Then when I got near the workshop, there was a bright glow coming from inside. I didn't go in until the glow stopped. Once I got in, Chris and Cosmo, along with her family, were in my workspace. In fact, they were right next to my flower." Tails picked up the flower in the pot and placed it on the table. The flower still looked healthy, in fact, pretty broad.

"And I see you brought them along." Sally noted, looking over to where Cosmo, Chris, and the others were sitting. "We're familiar with Chris and Cosmo, but we would like to know about her family members."

Lucas, Cosmo's father, decided to speak first. "I am Lucas, the father of Cosmo, and the leader of the Metarex. Well, I _was_ the leader. Back then, I was determined to take over the galaxy, until my army was decreasing quickly. Yet when I was defeated, it was actually the happiest moment of my life. So I ask for you to forgive me."

"In other words, everything's cool, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

Sir Charles, aka Sonic's Uncle Chuck, then asked, "How about Cosmo's mother?"

Cosmo's mother began, "I had two names: Hertia and Earthia, but you may just call me Earthia." (Author's Note: If you haven't known this already, in the Japanese version of SonicX, Cosmo's mother was named Hertia, but in the English version she was named Earthia. I decided to go with the english name since it was more common, if you know what I mean.)

Bunnie Rabbot shouted cheerfully, "Then hello there, Earthia!"

Earthia continued, "I was the one who first spoke to Tails about us explaining everything. I'm sure that when she came to this planet, Cosmo told you that when our planet was destroyed, we were killed. However, she didn't know about our life process."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

Earthia answered, "When our planet was destroyed, we still lived on through fragments of us that weren't entirely demolished. These parts of us are 'recycled' in a way that we still live until our appropriate time span."

Rotor then asked, "Are you saying that's how Cosmo came to be still alive?"

Earthia sighed, and answered, "Not exactly."

Knuckles, who was forced to come down from Angel Island, then spoke, "Before we get to that, let's talk about Cosmo's older sister."

Cosmo's sister groaned, "My name is Galaxina, and I'm Cosmo's older sister. The end."

Julie-Su, Knuckle's girlfriend, whispered to him, "Boy, what a grouch."

Shadow then asked, "So now that we know each family member, let's know exactly how Cosmo came to be alive."

Earthia explained, "I said before that people of our species continue living on as long as pieces of us remain unharmed. Cosmo is alive this way, but now... she's at a greater risk." She turned to Sonic and Shadow and told them, "I don't mean to blame you, but when you were in your super forms and tried your revival process, you have altered our way of life." Now Earthia turned to the plant and still to Sonic and Shadow spoke, "In the presence of Cosmo's remains, you produced a seed unlike any other, the only one of its kind. This seed became this flower, a flower that has a specific relation to Cosmo."

Sally asked, "Is it all right if NICOLE, my computer, could inspect this flower?"

Earthia responded, "You may, as long as the inspection doesn't harm the plant in any way."

After a few minutes of scanning, NICOLE gave the results, "This plant has the basic genetics of regular life, but it has a power identical to that of a warp ring, only with much greater capability."

"English?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"This plant has teleportation powers." NICOLE answered. "Other results show that many parts of the DNA are exactly like Cosmo's DNA. In other words, this plant is a part of Cosmo."

Earthia nodded and explained, "This flower can teleport anyone to anywhere in the universe. Sometimes it could take you to another universe. Wherever you go, you appear in a specific landmark of the region. And whenever you return to this planet, you always come back to where the flower is. Yet, there are risks. Since this flower is a part of Cosmo, completly destroying either of them will make both die. And whoever destroys one of them will gain the teleportation powers."

"So that's why Eggman wanted to get into Tails' workshop!" Amy realized. "He wanted to get to the flower and destroy it so that he could get the teleportation powers!"

Earthia sighed, "I was afraid of this. Other people that know about this flower could abuse it and steal the powers for themselves. But there is a 'time limit' for both the flower and Cosmo's vulnerability. If a month passes and both are still alive, then both of them will be invincible."

"Well, that's a relief." Knuckles said. Then he asked, "So now that we know about Cosmo, we'd like to know how come Chris is here as well?"

Chris, who somehow had again reverted to the age he met Sonic, answered, "Well, I was taking a walk around my home. I noticed the pool was glowing very bright, and it was like when I got transported into this planet last time. When I looked in it to see what was going on, I got pulled in. Then I ended up in Tails' workshop, younger, along with Cosmo and her family."

Lucas said, "We had no idea he was coming. Somehow he came the exact moment we were going to this planet. Maybe when someone uses the teleportor, anyone else near a landmark would get pulled in to the same destination."

"That makes sense." Chris responded. "Yet I'm still puzzled at why I'm younger here and older on my home planet."

"Our planets used to be one, correct?" Shadow asked. "And then they got seperated. However, they not only got seperated by space, but also by time. Plus, the last time you came here, for us it was 6 months, but for you it was 6 years. It seems that time on our world is slower then on your world."

"Then that must mean that since a few hours had gone by here, a few days had passed on Earth!" Chris realized. "And that means that right now on Earth I have to get to another convention!" He hurried to the plant, then asked, "I am able to come back here again, right?"

"Yes, as long as Cosmo and the flower are intact." Lucas answered.

"Ok, thanks, everyone!" Chris exclaimed. Then he entered the flower.

Sonia thought for a moment, then asked, "Have you used the teleportation flower to go to places other than here?"

Galaxina responded flatly, "How the heck should we know?"

"We used the flower for the first time when we went to this planet." Earthia answered.

Manic thought, then asked, "Can the flower be used to search for specific people?"

"No. When you use the flower, it only gives you some kind of virtual map of the places you can go to, along with their names." Lucas answered. "When you find the place you want to go to, you touch that place on the map."

Earthia looked over to Cosmo and asked, "Are you alright? You haven't said anything since we got here."

Cosmo answered, "I'm fine. It's just that I feel just as overwhelmed as everyone else about me."

Sonic then suggested, "We need someone to watch over the flower so that it doesn't get destroyed."

"I'll do it!" Tails shouted.

Everyone looked over at Tails.

Tails was silent for a moment at what he just said, then continued, "It already was one of my... belongings! So, I just figured that I should do it. Yeah..."

Cosmo looked at Tails with a smile and said, "Thank you, Tails."

Tails felt a sweat drop at the back of his head, then answered, "You're welcome, Cosmo."

And that's all we have for today! Just one more week for you to R,R,&R! That stands for Read, Review, and Research!


	4. More Enemies

Alright, everyone, this is going to be short, but it is important. Oh yeah, and when I say, "nka", that stands for "Now Known As". See, it's a bit of a change to aka, get it? Ok, I'll just start the chapter already.

Chapter 4: More Enemies

It was morning in the Supression Squad's hide-out, but it certainly wasn't a _good_ morning. Evil Sonic, nka Scourge the Hedgehog, was stepping around impatiently.

"What's taking him so long?" He groaned angrily.

Evil Antione, nka Patch, answered, "You're telling _moi_. You were zee one zat sent 'im by 'imself!"

Soon Evil Rotor, nka Boomer, hurried in through the door. "I got the CD!"

"Well, FINALLY!" Evil Sally, nka Alicia, growled.

Fiona Fox, who doesn't have a recent new name, agreed, "How long does it take to steal an unrated version of UMUSTDIE's (censored title)?!"

Boomer responded irritatedly, "This copy was locked up in the storage room of the music store! How long do you think it took to pick the lock!"

"Who cares? All that matters is listening to rap made up of only swear words!" Scourge said as he put the CD into the player. But when the song "Suspicious Minds" started playing instead, everyone realized that the store manager expected the robbery. "AAAHH! EAR RAPE!!" Scourge yelled. He quickly pulled the plug and sighed. (Author's Note: Those last few paragraphs didn't have anything to do with the story; I just wanted to put a bit of humour into all this. Now to the REALLY important stuff.)

Soon, Evil Tails, nka Miles, came in with a tape recorder and announced, "I got the latest scoop on those Freedom Fighters!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Play zee conversation!" Patch ordered. Miles pushed play on the recorder and they listened to the meeting from the last chapter. With every detail that passed Scourge's smile grew wider and eviller. Fiona also got a sinister face on whenever they talked about Tails and Cosmo.

Once the tape was over, Fiona said outloud, "So Tails is the volunteer to protect poor Cosmo. I believe we can use this to our advantage."

Ok, that's all I'll give you for this chapter. I'll no longer be putting up a chapter every week. If I work fast, then chapters will be put up at least once every two days. So wait no longer!


	5. Switcheroo

Ok, so this is going to be a chapter where stuff happens. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Switcheroo

It was 3 days after the night Cosmo and Chris appeared in Tails' workshop. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters had let other friends they knew know about what's going on. Speaking about other friends, Blaze and Silver had hurried into the Freedom Fighter's HQ, looking desperatly for Sonic.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked when they found him.

Blaze began, "Well, Silver and I were on a nature hike, and then we thought we saw something."

Silver continued, "When we looked around, for a split-second we saw a figure that... looked like your mother."

Sonic then lit up. "Really? Where did you see her?"

Blaze answered, "She was in a clearing far North of Knothole Village. We took a picture of where she was."

Silver then handed Sonic the picture. The sillouette of his mother was in the distance, and she seemed to be leaving something behind.

"There's only one thing to do." Sonic declared. "We must find this spot and see what happened."

After 15 minutes of preparing, Sonic and the others were ready to go. His siblings were joining, of course, as well of the other Freedom Fighters. Tails felt uneasy leaving alone the teleportation flower. But instead of just staying, Tails figured that he should take Cosmo with him. On the journey to the old Freedom Fighters' location, Cosmo had asked Tails,

"Why did you bring me along?"

Tails still felt uneasy, so he just stated, "I need the company so that I won't get lonely. I mean, Sonic and the others are my friends and all, but--"

"We'll stop here for the night." Sonic stated. They made it to Knothole, but it would be dangerous to continue onward in the dark. Everyone found their old huts and slept in them. Their beds may have gone a little moldy from a long period of non-use, but at least it was still something to sleep on. Tails had trouble trying to find a place for Cosmo to sleep. He soon decided to let Cosmo sleep in his bed while he would find a place for himself. But before Tails could suggest it, Cosmo had decided to just sleep on the floor. Tails knew that Cosmo was still troubled from the time the Metarex destroyed her planet and her family, even though they were now alive.

When Tails was lying in his bed, he felt guilty for letting Cosmo sleep on the floor. Yet he thought to himself, _Why do I suddenly care so much about Cosmo? First I was in love with Fiona, then I was split between her and Cosmo. When Cosmo died, I decided to pursue Fiona again. And now I'm back to my split decision._ Tails then couldn't take it anymore. He carefully carried sleeping Cosmo into his bed, then he found a place on the table to sleep on.

In the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, two mysterious figures snatched two of the Freedom Fighters and took their place.

When it was morning, Sonic and the others woke up and got their things ready. As they were packing their things, Sonic noticed that Sally was taking a long time packing her things.

"What's going on, Sal?" Sonic asked Sally.

Sally seemed hesitant at first, then responded, "It... seems so long since we last came here."

Sonic sighed in reminiscence, "Yeah, we had some good times..." He stepped closer to Sally and said, "You do remember our first kiss, right?"

Sally beamed, "Oh yes! Our... first kiss. It was..."

"In front of everyone, I know." Sonic continued for her. "Yet, it was just right." Then Sonic leaned forward and kissed Sally on the lips.

--

Scourge was contacting with his walkie-talkie one of his allies he sent. "Ok, state your position." he ordered when he made contact.

"The others are almost near their destination." the associate replied. "After 5 minutes of packing, we were on the move for almost half an hour."

"Any problems?" Fiona asked.

"With Sonic, I had a problem." the ally responded.

"What? Did he almost realize your true identity?" Scourge questioned.

"No! He kissed me!" Alicia hissed. "I had to use mouthwash to rinse my mouth for 10 minutes. MOUTHWASH!"

"Be quiet! You don't want anybody else to hear you!" Scourge growled. "Besides, if he kisses you again, just pretend it's me kissing you."

Alicia then asked, "Wait, does this mean we're--"

Scourge flatly cut her off, "No. I'm still with Fiona. Anyway, you still have the other partner I decided for you. Just tell him about our plan, and let us know when you're there. Then we can make our move!"

"Got it. Over and out." Alicia concluded.

--

Cream the Rabbit was on the journey, too. She held Cheese the Chao very close. "Don't worry, Cheese, we'll make it safely with Mr. Sonic leading us."

Her encouragement seemed to reassure her Chao. "Chao! Chao!" it said happily.

Cream looked over at Sally. She appeared to have been talking to NICOLE longer than usual. Apparently, Sally didn't talk to NICOLE in her hologram form. Cream figured that Sally wanted a bit more of a private conversation. Besides Sally, Cream felt that someone else was acting stranger than usual.

"You know, Cheese," Cream began. "I think Sally seems to have gotten pretty weird since this morning. She was taking a good look at all our huts, and she spent a long time using mouthwash."

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked.

"You could be right, Cheese." Cream answered. "Maybe so much nostalgia has gone to her head, that Sally couldn't think straight."

Cream looked around her. She apparently had strayed from the group and got lost in the forest. "Uh oh..." Cream whimpered. "Guys? Where did you go? Come back!" She tried to backtrack her steps, but her shoeprints weren't visible in the shade of the trees. "Cheese, I think we're lost." she said, frightened. Her Chao huddled in Cream's arms, suddenly afraid. "What's wrong, Cheese? I'm sure we'll find our way..."

But a rustling sound in the nearby bushes made Cream doubt her own words. She backed up further. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked in a tiny voice. She heard a growling noise and without hesitation, she turned and ran. She only managed a few steps before she tripped over a fallen tree and landed...in someone's arms? Cream looked up and saw familiar blue eyes. "Tails?"

Tails smiled. "Don't worry, Cream. You're not lost anymore."

Cream felt good to hear him say that, for she had gotten very frightened. Also, something about Tails was different, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She dismissed it, thinking it must just be Tails growing up. "Thank you for finding me, Tails." She noticed Cheese was still curled up and she said, "It's ok, Cheese, we're safe now."

But for some reason, Cheese looked at Tails and huddled closer to Cream, shutting its eyes and squealing.

"Cheese, it's just Tails! What's wrong with you?" Cream asked, a little concerned.

"Cheese is probably just still startled and scared by the wild animal that we heard. I'm sure it'll feel better once we're with Sonic and the others." Tails assured. "Come on, I'll take you back to them."

Cream nodded and followed Tails. Before long, they were back with the others, who were waiting patiently.

Sonic stated, "Well, now that we're all here, we can continue on our journey. I think the destination is just up ahead." So he and the others headed though the path.

Tails, however, took Cream aside for a while. Cosmo saw this and decided to see what was going on.

Cream asked, "Tails, what's going on?" Cheese seemed scared and slowly went to catch up with the others.

Tails replied, "It was a good thing I was there to save you. When I realized you were gone, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What do you mean?" Cream inquired. The next thing she knew, Cream was in liplock with Tails.

"Wh-What?!" Cosmo gasped. Tails and Cream turned to see her. Both Cosmo and Cream were in shock.

--

"Well, here we are." Sonic announced after checking the photo. He told his siblings to come with him. They went to where their mother in the photo was.

"See anything, yet?" Sonia asked, taking care not to step in mud.

"Yo! I found a note!" Manic shouted. Sonia and Sonic went to where their brother was and read the note:

"At first, your quest was just beginning.

Now, your quest is near the end!

I wish to stay here, but I can't.

The delay is still intact."

"So we came all this way for another note?" Sonia asked dissapointedly.

"It says that we're close to the end of our quest. That's a good thing." Sonic answered. "Manic, keep this note in your pockets. We may need it again."

"With pleasure." Manic replied as he put the note in a pocket of his red vest.

Sonic turned around to let the others know about what happened, only to see Sally with a line of gunpowder connected to lots of dynamite far behind her. "Uh, Sal? What's with the dynamite?"

'Sally' replied, "There has to be a way to let my REAL comrades know where I am!" Then she lit the fuse, causing a large explosion.

--

Cream and Cosmo were still silent until they heard the explosion. "What happened?" Cream whimpered.

Tails looked over to where the explosion was heard, and stated, "Stay here! I'll check it out!" Then Tails flew over to the scene. Cream and Cosmo tried following him, but they came across lots of smoke and a large gap.

--

Once the smoke was cleared, Sonic could see what was really going on. Scourge and Fiona were standing in the mist of the destruction, and Alicia had changed to her actual clothes. Behind them, Sonic could see the real Sally tied up with someone else. "Tails?" Sonic realized with shock. As if on time, Miles had soon appeared swiftly onto the scene. No, scratch that. Miles was struggling to get his actual clothes on while heading over to where Scourge was at the same time.

"The joke's on you, Sonic!" Miles sneered while putting on his jacket.

Alicia looked over at Miles and noted, "Apparently, you need a bit more training in quick changing."

"Ah, who cares? It's not important!" Scourge impatiently told the others. "What matters is that we get the teleportation powers!"

Fiona looked around. "Where is that plant girl, anyway?"

Miles responded hesitantly, "Er, I told them to stay where they were when the explosion occured. But don't worry, I'll get them!"

At that moment, Cream was flying, holding Cosmo, over the gap and down to where the heroes were. Since both of them had no idea what happened since the explosion, Cream and Cosmo figured that Tails got captured when he was investigating.

"Let me at 'er!" Scourge yelled. But before he could, Sonic attacked Scourge and the other villains, causing them to be unconscious.

"Well that was easy." Sonic remarked. The others followed Sonic back home. Tails noticed that Cream and Cosmo seemed really cautious around him, and Tails wondered why.

That's all I have for today! Yes, Scourge and the others will make frequent appearances in this fanfic. Oh, and if you don't want me to let you know whenever I post a new chapter, then I suggest you put this story (or me) as one of your alerts.


	6. Stealth Tanks

I forgot to mention last chapter that this fanfic is half over. Oh, and when I suggested for you to put me on one of your alerts, I wasn't being self-obssessed.

Chapter 6: Stealth Tanks

Back at Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were still looking at the note after 3 days of finding it. "I somehow think that this note is telling us something more." Sonic noted.

Manic replied, "Yeah, it says, 'English'."

"Don't joke around at a time like this!" Sonia groaned. "For once, we could actually find our mother!" After a few more minutes, they heard something large flying overhead, followed by a large crash. Everyone ran outside and saw one of their old friends, Dulcy the dragon, who crash landed, as usual.

Dulcy got her senses together and began, "I got news about Sonic's mother!"

Sonic then asked, "Really? What happened?"

"Well, I was doing a bit of sightseeing and taking pictures; there was a river that looked neat from above, and then there was that flower meadow..." Dulcy rambled.

"Dulcy! Get back to the news!" Sonic cut her off.

"Right! So then I found this old abandoned warehouse and I saw your mom coming from it!" Dulcy told, handing Sonic the photo.

Seen from above, the warehouse took up almost the entire picture. Sonic's mother in the picture was as small as a dot made by a marker, yet she was recognizable.

Sonic and the others took a trip to the warehouse. This time, Chris decided to go as well, along with his grandpa Chuck (he had a conversation with Sonic's uncle Chuck before they had to leave (not saying that uncle Chuck IS on this trip)), Danny, and Helen. Tails decided again to take Cosmo with him, also using the same excuse as last time. Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Julie-Su also decided to go as well.

By the time they made it to the warehouse, it was just about noon. Sonic told the others, "Alright, everyone! My mother probably left another note in here, so--"

"Come on! Get these things in there!" a familiar voice in the distance sounded. Sonic and the others peeked around the corner and saw Scourge and his gang riding tanks into the warehouse.

"These tanks are very cool! Where did we get these, again?" Boomer asked.

Scourge groaned, "We stole these prototypes from GUN HQ last night! Remember?"

"And we did it without activating the alarm!" Miles added with a grin.

"We'll get zose Freedom Fiters wit zese Stelt Tunks!" Patch stated.

"It's _Stealth Tanks_! Not 'Stelt Tunks'!" Scourge corrected angrily.

"Zat's wut I said! Stelt Tunks!" Patch argued.

Ignoring the argument, Fiona Fox spoke, "These tanks are so quiet that we can sneak up on those 'heroes' and blast them to bits!"

"And they're small enough to fit into hallways! A masterpiece for destruction!" Alicia laughed. Then all the tanks went into the warehouse.

Rouge demanded, "We have to get those Stealth Tanks back! And I can't believe that GUN didn't let me know about these prototypes!"

"You can tell them your problems after we complete our mission!" Knuckles angrily told Rouge.

Shadow moved Knuckles aside and noted, "We need to get each tank without damaging them so much."

"And on top of that, we need to get whatever our mother left behind!" Sonia added.

"Who wants to go in the dark, creepy warehouse of doom first?" Manic asked.

Everyone just decided to go in altogether. But right after they got in, the doors slammed shut. Amy tried hammering the door open, but it was no use.

"At least the lights work." commented Julie-Su, flipping a switch. Then Knuckles cried out in pain. "What's wrong?" Julie-Su asked.

"The lights! It burns!" Knuckles shouted, covering his eyes with his massive gloves. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Walk it off, Knuckles." Sonic grumbled. Rouge snickered to herself.

Sonia then spoke up, "We need to search every inch of this warehouse, so we'll probably have to split into groups."

Sonic looked at his siblings. "You guys come with me." He turned to Sally. "You too, Sally." Sally smiled. Sonic's attention turned to Amy, who looked like she was about to say she wanted to go with Sonic as well. "Uh, Amy, why don't you go with Knuckles and Julie-Su?" he suggested quickly.

Amy was about to object, but she decided against it and she said, "Ok." and went to join the echidnas.

Sonic mentally sighed in relief. He continued, "Chris, Chuck, Danny, and Helen are one group. Tails, Cosmo, and Cream are another. Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor are another group. And that leaves Shadow and Rouge to be the final group."

"Ok, guys!" said Manic, taking a few steps toward one hallway. "Let's split the scene!" He started to laugh. "Get it? Split the scene? 'Cause we're all splitting up? GET IT?" He continued to laugh, but everyone else just stared at him like he had finally lost it. "Hahaha-- why isn't anyone laughing?"

Sonic sighed and walked past his brother with the rest of his group. "Let's just hurry up. I feel damp."

So all 6 groups went in seperate directions. First off with Sonic's group, he and his siblings and Sally were commenting about their entire quest to search for the hedgehogs' mother.

"Do you think we'll ever find our mother?" Sonia asked Sonic.

"Of course we will! Maybe not today, but some time." Sonic replied.

But Sonia sighed. "Isn't that what we always said?"

Sonic stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"Every time we came close to finding our mother, we thought that the next clue would take us right to her. But it seems like she's always going to be 5 steps ahead of us. I mean, it's like we're chasing after something we can't catch." Sonia explained sadly.

Manic put a hand on Sonia's shoulder, a surprising act of kindness coming from him. "Don't worry. At least we always find something very time we go off on an adventure like this. There's always something waiting around the corner."

Then when they turned around a corner, they found Miles on his tank, grinning evilly at them. "I've been waiting for you." he said, his hands above the firing buttons.

"We got here as fast as we could." Manic responded, quite seriously even though he was making a joke.

Sonic sighed literally, "Oh brother."

Meanwhile...

Amy was talking about how she should've been with Sonic. "Whenever it's between Sally and me, it's always Sally, Sally, Sally!" she complained.

"Stop whining, Amy." Julie-Su told her. "Knuckles was bad enough."

"Yeah!" Knuckles strangely agreed. "...Hey, wait a minute!" He glared at his girlfriend. But before he could talk back at her, Alicia drove in with her tank.

"I thought I smelled a rat, but it turns out it was two echidnas and a porcupine." she said with a smirk.

Amy fumed, "I'm a HEDGEHOG!" She took out her hammer and was about to whack the tank, but Knuckles stopped her.

"Amy! Remember that we have to take care of these tanks without destroying them?" Knuckles reminded her.

Amy frowned. "Aw!" She put her hammer away.

Meanwhile...

Chris walked along with his group members, and yawned. "It sure is boring in here."

Chuck turned to him. "My boy, this adventure is what all young boys strive for."

"Yeah, I guess." Chris said thoughtfully. "I just wonder what the bad guys are up to."

As if on cue, Patch came in, riding his tank. "Oh hon hon hon hon! (that's the french laugh)" laughed Patch. "I would 'ave tried to keel you wit sword, but zen I'd be too mooch like mon alternate, no?"

Danny whispered to Chris, "What did he say?"

Patch pointed his guns at the four humans. "Alors, let us 'ave a leettle fun, eh?"

Meanwhile...

The real Antoine was with his group members, and they were walking along in silence.

"...If only something would happen!" Bunnie blurted out.

Soon, Boomer drove in with his tank. "Oh, so I see it's my other self! Lucky me!" He smirked, "Or rather, UNlucky me!"

Awkward silence.

Boomer seemed surprised. "Don't you get it?" He looked at Rotor. "Me, you, the same?"

Antoine looked at Bunnie, who looked at Rotor, who looked at Bunnie, who looked back at Antoine, who looked up at Boomer. All of them had blank looks on their faces.

Boomer groaned in frustration and banged his head on the tank's horn.

Meanwhile...

Tails, Cosmo, and Cream were also walking through the hallways in silence. Yet, Tails noted that Cosmo and Cream were quieter than usual. "Is everything ok?" he asked them both.

"Yeah." they replied. Then went back to silence.

Tails wondered if they were just a little scared, but he didn't have time to consolt them because turning the corner towards them was Fiona on her tank. Tails' eyes widened and he froze suddenly. "F...Fio...Firo...Iona...Fliora...Fee...Fi...Fo...Fum..."

Fiona snickered. "Well, well, well. Long time no see, Tails. Still speechless around me? I'm not surprised."

"What's she talking about, Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

But Tails was still staring at Fiona, shaking slightly.

"Let's skip the introductions this time." said Fiona, cocking her guns.

Meanwhile...

Shadow and Rouge were walking down one hallway, but didn't find anything yet.

"You know," began Rouge, "We haven't been on an adventure like this in a while."

"Didn't you say that in one of our past adventures?" Shadow asked.

Rouge smiled at him. "Maybe. But I'm saying it again."

They kept walking until they came to a dead end. "Drat!" Shadow growled.

Rouge looked at the floor and found a piece of paper. She picked it up and after a quick glance at it, she declared, "I found it! I found the note!"

Then Scourge with his tank broke through the dead end wall.

"Oops."

Scourge declared, "I've got you now, Sonic!"

Shadow raged, "Is EVERYONE colour-blind?!"

Scourge realized his mistake and said, "Oh, it's just Stripes."

"That's SHADOW the Hedgehog to you, _Scar_!" Shadow sneered.

The green hedgehog looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm, not bad. But I still like the name Scourge better." He quickly aimed his guns at Shadow and Rouge. "Adios, copycat and hot ex-accomplice!"

Meanwhile...

Sonic's group was frantically dodging every bullet the tank shot out. "We need a new plan!" Sonic told the others.

Sally suggested, "Maybe if you can distract him, NICOLE will be able to hack into the tank's CPU!"

"I'm in for it!" Manic stated, ready to get out his drum set weapon.

"Ok, let's do it!" Sonic told the others. He and his siblings got their instruments and pointed them at Miles' tank.

"Just try to destroy the tank!" Miles taunted, not noticing Sally going behind the tank. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic started firing, only not at the tank, but at the walls and ceiling. "Ha! You missed! Get ready for some REAL destruction!" Miles cackled. But when he pressed the button, nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?!" he growled. Then a piece of the ceiling crashed down on Miles, knocking him unconscious.

"Great! Let's get this tank outside and try to find the others!" Sonia said, putting away her instrument.

Meanwhile...

Knuckles was trying to lift the tank over, but whenever he did this Alicia noticed and fired at him.

"If it weren't for Rouge, I would be done with you by now!" Knuckles growled angrily.

Amy then couldn't take it anymore. She got out her hammer and charged at Alicia shouting, "This is for SONIC!" And then Amy knocked Alicia right off the tank.

"Wait, so THAT was what you were planning to do all along?" Julie-Su questioned.

"Nah, I got the idea just now." Amy admitted, standing near unconscious Alicia.

Meanwhile...

Chris and the others were exhausted from dodging Patch's bullets, yet they were still coming. "Geev up!" Patch demanded, firing more bullets.

"Never! We shall dodge 10 000 more bullets if we have to!" Danny shouted. Then he quickly turned to the others and whispered worriedly, "We're dead."

"If only we could at least get rid of an important part." Helen commented.

Chris noticed that there was plenty of space to go under the tank. Without another word, he slid underneath and pulled some wires.

Patch noticed something was going on when the guns stopped firing suddenly. "Wut? 'Ow can zis be so? Zis tunk eez zuppozed to nevar run out of ammo!" Chris came up over the tank and tied Patch up with the wires.

"Clever!" Chuck noted. "Now all we have to do is knock out this bad guy unconscious, reconnect the wires and get the tank out!"

Meanwhile...

Antione, Bunnie, Rotor, and Boomer still had blank looks. "Let's just get zis ovar wit!" Antoine grumbled as he threw his sword to the tank. The sword penetrated the fuel tank and made the fuel spill out. Then Bunnie knocked Boomer unconscious while Rotor fixed the tank.

"That was easy." Rotor noted.

Meanwhile...

Tails, Cosmo, and Cream were desperatly trying to dodge every bullet that came from Fiona's tank. However, Tails seemed absent minded and almost got hit every time. "Why am I wasting my time on the girls when I can just shoot the kitsune?" Fiona thought outloud. Cosmo soon grabbed Tails and pulled him away from the bullet. "Aww, I was so close that time!" Fiona growled.

Cream shouted to Tails, "Tails, come on! You're a mechanic! Find a way to break the tank!"

Tails didn't pay attention. He was still looking at Fiona. Even when she was wielding a weapon Fiona looked so... beautiful.

"I still don't understand why you don't run." Fiona groaned. "I mean, do you really think that your infatuation is TRUE love?"

At this Cosmo turned her attention to Fiona.

"Believe me, if you still know that I'm evil, why do you still think that I love you? You think that you could change me back to the good side? Well guess what? I've grown pretty attached to Scourge and his bad boy ways!" Fiona announced. "And if you thought that we just looked 'cute' together, then you thought wrong!" She was about to fire one last time, until Cosmo stepped right in front of the tank.

"Cosmo?" Tails spoke, and then finally made sense of his surroundings.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way! Or do you want ME to have the teleportation powers?" Fiona challenged. When Cosmo didn't move, Fiona scoffed, "Alright then, I can have the powers for myself!" She pressed fire, but nothing happened. Fiona looked around and saw Tails with the dismantled ammo storage box.

Tails was about to conk Fiona out with the storage box, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. Shielding his eyes, Tails finally smashed the box onto Fiona before she could get out.

Meanwhile...

Shadow and Rouge were fighting off the bullets, but Scourge was very persistant. "Come on! If you want to end it all, just stand still!" Scourge shouted.

"But we don't want to end it all!" Shadow growled. He charged towards Scourge and punched him off the tank. But that wasn't enough to knock the bad guy out.

"Why do you insist on beating me?" Scourge taunted. Soon Shadow and Rouge got control of the tank and pointed at Scourge. But for some reason, he smiled. "How futile! You don't even know how to use it!"

"Uh, the commands are right on the buttons." Shadow pointed out. He then pushed a button that Scourge apparently didn't think to use: the net button. With a whoosh, Scourge was trapped in a net.

Shadow crossed his arms and stood in front of Scourge victoriously. "Hm hm hm. You're no match for the Ultimate Life-Form."

His partner stood beside him and she stated, "Looks like we got this mission all wrapped up! Get it?"

Shadow sighed. "Please. We've already had enough with Manic." But there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Rouge handed Shadow the note. "Here, put this in your pocket."

"I don't have any pockets." Shadow informed her.

Rouge examined her usual outfit. "Well, neither do I." She only saw one place she could put the note for safe keeping. Rouge sighed. "Guess it's just one of those days." She placed the note in her... shirt. "Come on, let's get back to the others." So she and Shadow headed back the way they came.

--

Everyone got back outside with the tanks. "Shadow and I will take the tanks back to GUN HQ and explain what happened." Rouge told the others. She took the note out of her... shirt... and gave it to Sonic.

Ignoring that moment, Sonic opened the note and read it,

"You are so close to finding me,

Soon the prophecy shall be fufilled!

The only catch that I regret

Is that our meeting could be our last."

That's the chapter! I'll be posting once each day now, so expect a new chapter tomorrow! Oh, and I need to ask you: Do you think that there are too many characters that aren't even used alot? I mean, I'm at least mentioning each memorable character (at least for hard-core Sonic fans they're memorable) to create nostalgia. Please respond.


	7. Testing

You know, when I told you to make me under one of your alerts, I really meant it. Anyway, this chapter will be short, so you don't have to strain your eyes so much... today, anyway.

Chapter 7: Testing

Dr. Eggman Robotnik had put up the finishing touches. "Yes! My new creation is finally finished!" he exclaimed happily. Eggman turned to Snively and asked him, "Have you finished making the test?"

"Yes, boss. The test is ready for use!" Snively answered.

"Excellent. Now bring the test over here!" Robotnik ordered. Snively sighed and brought each piece of the test over to Eggman's new creation.

Scratch and Grounder seemed to be worried about something. "Uh, boss?" Scratch began asking.

"What is it?" Dr. Eggman demanded.

Grounder began, "Well, if this thing you made is strong and all, what will happen to us?"

Eggman pondered for a bit. "I suppose you can still work for me, but only for minor things, like cleaning and occasionally easy kidnapping."

Coconuts at first laughed at Scratch and Grounder. "Yes! You were moved down to the minor league!" he taunted sing-songly.

"I was counting ALL my henchmen." Eggman corrected.

Coconuts then looked surprised. "Aww man! I still have to work with THEM!" he groaned.

"Every piece of the test is at the creation!" Snively announced.

Everyone gathered around the testing range. There was the thing in the center, and all around it were targets in the shape of the Freedom Fighters and other heroes, each moving around a different way.

"Activate." Dr. Robotnik commanded. Snively pushed the power button on a remote control.

The creation lit up, and immediatly started firing the targets. Some targets fired back simulating Sonic and his siblings' instruments. Each laser that hit the creation didn't even make a burn mark. Soon the thing started rapidly firing homing-missiles for the targets that simulated Sonic's speed. Then it shot out electricity at all other targets that appeared. It knocked over large targets, burned through tough-to-burn targets, and rapidly fired bullets at a speed half of Sonic's.

"Yes! This creation will take care of Sonic in no time!" Eggman declared when the thing defeated every target. But it still felt it wasn't finished. The thing started firing bullets at Eggman's SWAT-bots. "Huh? It is going out of control!" Robotnik shouted worriedly.

The thing started squeezing the SWAT-bots until they collasped. It clawed through more robots and fired more bullets. Some robots quickly put a ball-and-chain link on one of the thing's legs, but it twirled the chain around, shook the robots off, and then crunched through the giant ball. Other robots fired back at the creation, but it blasted a laser at them all.

"Turn it off!" Eggman ordered the others. Bocoe and Decoe hurried to the remote, but they got knocked away before they could reach it.

"I'll stop it!" Bokkun declared, holding bombs. When he threw the bombs, the explosions didn't harm the thing at all. The thing fired more bombs and made a larger explosion.

"Do I have to do everything my--WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eggman yelled as his leg was grabbed by the thing. It dangled him very high in the air. "DO SOMETHING!!" Robotnik demanded.

Finally Sleet and Dingo got the remote and pressed the off button. "We did it!" Dingo shouted.

"Actually, _I_ did it." Sleet corrected. "You were just transformed, by ME, into a grappler that brought the remote to ME and _I_ pressed the switch."

Eggman squirmed his way out of the grasp and made it onto another part of the inactive creation's body. "The good news is that the firepower has exceeded my expectations!" Eggman exclaimed. "The bad news is that we need to program it to fire ONLY the target."

That's the chapter! See? Told you it was short!


	8. Invasion

If anybody's reading this fanfic, review please. Oh yeah, and since there was a bit of a delay in putting up this chapter, I'll only put in the important parts.

Chapter 8: Invasion

A couple of more weeks went by. Sonic and his siblings still couldn't find the meaning of the notes their mother left behind. Plus, Tails was deep in thought of his past love life. After hours of considering, Tails brought Cosmo into his workshop.

"Why did you bring me here, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo, there's something I have to show you that I should've shown you a long time ago." Tails began. But before he could continue, Antoine opened the door frantically.

"Zee Supresion Squad! Zey're 'ere!" Antoine shouted, then hurried on to the next house to warn.

Scourge and the others rode their motorcycles throughout Mobotropolis, quickly vandalising any building they passed.

"This is sweet! We'll soon get that jackpot of powers AND break stuff along the way!" hooted Miles.

"Less talking, more breaking!" ordered Scourge. "The sooner we get to our destination, the better!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Sonic as he zipped by the Supresion Squad and burned their tires.

"You think that'll stop us? Ha! We're already at our destination!" Alicia laughed, pointing at the Chaotix Detective Agency HQ.

"Wait, _why_ do you have to go in there?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Sheesh, you're dense!" Scourge taunted. "But no time to explain! We're already behind schedule!" He and the others broke into the building, laughing.

Sonic told the other Freedom Fighters about what was going on, then they headed into the HQ.

Vector the crocodile was shocked at the Supression Squad looking into every file cabinet. "Take whatever you want! Just don't find the secret file with all my money!" he pleaded.

"Too late!" Fiona said, holding up a file drawer full of of money.

Charmy looked around the room. "Wow! You didn't tell me we were having a party today!" Charmy exclaimed happily.

"This is NOT a party! We're under attack!" Espio corrected angrily.

"So why are all these people here?" Charmy asked.

"We're 'ere becuz vous are 'iding zee teleportar plant 'ere!" Patch explained.

"You dolt! You're not supposed to tell him about us suspecting that they might be keeping Cosmo or the plant here!" Miles yelled, not realizing his own irony.

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antione, Rotor, Amy, Tails, and Cosmo hurried into the building. "Let them go!" Sally demanded.

"Ok. We surrender!" Scourge answered. Then with a wicked grin he added, "To _them_, at least!" He and the others charged at their good forms and fought them.

To make it short, Scourge and the others defeated all the Freedom Fighters except for Tails. He in fact sneaked by the battle with Cosmo and hurried to another room.

"Come on, Cosmo! The exit's somewhere!" Tails said. He turned another corner only to bump into Fiona Fox.

"So, you STILL can't resist me?" Fiona chuckled. "It figures. You just won't get over the fact that I'm with Scourge and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Instead of stuttering, Tails calmly responded, "Actually, you're partially right. There's nothing I can do about it. And you were right that just because we look 'cute' together doesn't mean it will work out. For example, just because Knuckles and Rouge look 'cute' together doesn't mean that it's right. Everyone _knows_ that Shadow and Rouge are in love, likewise with Knuckles and Julie-Su." He stepped over to Cosmo's side and continued, "However, you were wrong in the fact that I wouldn't get over it. Because I have."

"Oh, blah blah. Spare me the drama." Fiona groaned.

Tails went on, "No! I will not! Because I know now what I should've known before! That when it's between you and Cosmo... I choose Cosmo!" Cosmo gasped and smiled slightly at this. Tails continued, "Besides, I actually think you and Scourge make a great couple!"

"Yes, yes..." Fiona sighed dreamily. Then she grinned evilly, "Too bad we're EVIL!" She pushed a random button and a cage fell on top of Tails and Cosmo. "Now, I wonder what romantic dinner is for Scourge and I? How about Kitsune and Alien Plant Pancakes!"

"Better save some for Miles!" said Miles, who appeared in the hallway. "I want mine with whipped cream!"

"Uh, sure. I don't think so." Fiona said.

"Aww." Miles sighed sadly as he walked away with his fork and knife.

Tails looked up and saw the top side of the cage slowly coming down. "You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"I WOULD." Fiona smirked. "Well, no time to continue monologuing. I have to go tell Scourge that the moment is about to come!" Then she left.

Tails glanced around the cage quickly, then thought of a plan. To Cosmo, he told her, "Help me push the cage over!" Together, they pushed against the cage and managed to knock it over, and got out through the door on the bottom. "Come on! We have to rescue Sonic and the others!"

They found Sonic and the Freedom Fighters unconcious, and they woke them up.

Just then, Scourge and his gang ran by them, with Scourge saying, "No point staying here any longer, the bomb we just planted is going to explode in about 30 seconds. Bye-bye!"

"30 seconds?!" gasped Amy.

"Let's get outta here!" Sonic told the others. They all began to race to the exit. Unfortunately, Scourge had already blocked it after he and his gang made their escape. "Now what?" Sonic groaned.

Vector spoke up, "We could always try the back exit!" So they hurried back the way they came and eventually found another door that hadn't been blocked. But they only had about 10 more seconds.

Sonic was the first one out. "Hurry!" he called inside to the others. The rest ran out and kept running far away from the building. Sonic stay behind to make a quick check to see if everyone made it out. Then he saw that Amy was still inside and had tripped. "Amy!" Sonic ran back in. He picked up Amy and heard an explosion. Looking down the hall, he suddenly saw a colomn of fire and broken pieces of metal heading rapidly towards them. Sonic gasped and wasted no more time in dashing back to the exit. He had just made it out the door when the rest of the building exploded. The force sent him and Amy flying through the air, but luckily Sonic caught Amy and landed on his feet, not far from where the others were waiting.

Everyone else sighed in relief. Except for the Chaotix, who were sad that their headquarters got destroyed.

"Amy, you ok?" Sonic asked when he saw that Amy was still huddled against him.

Amy opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh. Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little scared, that's all. But I'm much better now." She smiled at him brightly. "Yes, much better now that I'm with you." She instantly wrapped her arms around Sonic and kissed him quite passionately.

Sonic was taken by surprise and he wasn't sure what to do. He was pretty much stunned.

Amy stopped and sighed happily. "Thank you for saving my life, Sonic."

"Um...you're welcome..." Sonic didn't want to tell Amy off for kissing him, but then he saw the look on Sally's face and he felt his heart sink.

Sally was in tears.

Wow, wasn't that sad? Anyway, sorry for the 'long wait'. I'll be quicker tomorrow.


	9. Brawl

I must warn you that this chapter is going to be a bit more violent (hence the somewhat familiar chapter name). But don't worry, there actually isn't any harmful contact; just plenty of "Wrathful Deconstruction". Er, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters or any other references in this fanfic. The Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, DiC, Archie Comics, and the people who made Sonic X. Why I didn't put a disclaimer up before or why I decided to put up a diclaimer now we'll never know.

Chapter 9: Brawl

After they got home from the incident, Amy decided to take a walk throughout a park in Mobotropolis. Along the way, she couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Sonic. Her kiss right in front of Sally.

_I didn't mean to kiss Sonic in front of Sally._ thought Amy. _Alright. I DID mean it! She's been Sonic's girlfriend for TOO long! Why couldn't Sally just share?_

"You don't just SHARE your love interest." said a voice. Amy turned around, but she didn't see anyone. "Over here! In the bushes!" the voice whispered loudly enough for only Amy to hear. Amy found the bushes near her and looked in them. There she saw a glowing ring. But it wasn't like any other Power Ring. It was the Ring of Acorns. The exact same ring Amy wished on for her to be physically 4 years older so that she'll be old enough to join the Freedom Fighters. Just so she could be with Sonic. Amy also remembered that afterwards she approached the Freedom Fighters and asked to join them, but Sonic declined because she still lacked fighting skills. Though NOW Amy was a Freedom Fighter for quite some time, Sonic still wasn't in love with her.

Amy grabbed the Ring and yelled at it angrily, "If you could talk, then why didn't you give me advice on how to make Sonic fall in love with me?!"

"Because back then, you didn't understand the meaning of love." the Ring answered. "Back then, you accused Sally for being the reason that Sonic isn't in love with you. Then you realized that it is because of age difference. So you found me and wished to be older and closer to Sonic's age. I didn't speak to help you because you didn't know what true love really was. In fact, you still don't seem to know."

"I do so!" Amy objected. "True love is when you really want to be with someone forever, and you care for each other very much. Both people that are in love are commited to each other. You turn to your love interest for comfort whenever you feel sad, because he is the one that makes you feel better."

The Ring was silent for a second, then answered, "I suppose you do know what real love is. Mostly."

"Mostly?!" Amy shouted in shock. She expected something a bit more positive. "What am I missing?"

"You forgot to mention that eventually people in love have problems, yet everything works out in the end. And you didn't say that love is unselfish." the Ring answered. "Plus, love isn't jealous. For instance, if you truly loved Sonic, you wouldn't envy Sally for being Sonic's love interest first."

Amy then realized what the Ring was trying to tell her. "So if I truly loved Sonic, I wouldn't get jealous of Sally, right?" Amy asked to make sure.

"You got it." the Ring replied.

Amy continued, "So if there wasn't Sally, then I wouldn't get jealous of her, because she isn't here! Then I'd have Sonic to myself, and then we'd be truly in love!"

"Wait, that's not what I--" the Ring started to say, but Amy was already headed to the Kingdom of Acorn. The Ring of Acorns sighed. "Why couldn't I instantly warp to places? Or at least hover fast enough?" it groaned as it hurried after Amy. But she was already too far away.

Sally was lying down in her bed, thinking about the past incident. She never expected that Amy would actually have a chance at Sonic, yet, it happened. And if Amy continues this way, Sonic might get caught up in a love triangle, and Sally didn't want that to happen.

Speaking of Amy, she came crashing through the door, her Piko-Piko Hammer in her hand. Amy growled, "I'm just gonna give it to ya nice and straight: I envy you, so I have to get rid of you!" She swung her hammer at Sally. Sally dodged the swing and her bed got whacked instead.

"What do you mean you envy me? YOU got your chance to kiss Sonic!" Sally talked back after Amy broke the desk.

"Yes, that was the first step. Now the next step is to get rid of the wall blocking Sonic's love for me!" Amy shouted as she swung, missed, and broke a wall down.

"If you're trying to kill me, then at least don't do it so graphically!" Sally shouted after dodging a swing that ended up breaking down a china cabinet.

"I'm not going to kill you! All I'll do is make everyone believe you're dead by no reason and send your unconscious body to a place where nobody will find you!" Amy answered as she swung her hammer, which broke the floor and made it crumble.

"Why are you so desperate for Sonic?" Sally asked while dodging another swing that broke down another wall.

"WHY? Because HE'S the only one for me!" Amy replied before throwing another swing that broke a window.

"But you know that he loves me!" Sally told Amy while stepping out of the room to dodge a swing that broke down a door.

"It wasn't fair since you were born before me!" Amy yelled while throwing another swing that broke through the stairwell.

"If you marry him, he'd be tied down to a boring, normal life!" Sally objected while dodging a swing that broke a ceiling supporter, which made part of the ceiling crash down.

"Speak for yourself! If Sonic marries you, he'll be tied down to a life of boring politics!" Amy objected back as she swung her hammer, which broke through a wall leading into an orchestra room.

"He already IS going to be king when he and his siblings reunite with their mother, marry me or not!" Sally told Amy as she swung her hammer which broke a piano.

"Then I guess we're equals!" Amy shouted as she threw a swing that knocked over a xylophone.

"But you always scare Sonic away with your desperateness!" Sally accused before dodging the hammer Amy threw, which broke through a wall, causing the rafters to come down, making the ceiling fall down, causing the chandelier to crash down in between the two, making the rope holding the chandelier that the hammer landed in go up the pulley, then down the pulley and causing the hammer to fall back into Amy's arms. (Whew!)

"STOP!" shouted a voice before Amy could finally hit Sally. Both turned around to find the Ring of Acorns there. "This isn't what I meant, Amy!" the Ring told Amy. "You can't just fight the other woman your love interest loves! In love, things shouldn't be more complicated then it should be! In fact, BOTH of you girls have behaved irresponsibly! Sally, you shouldn't make the fight worse, even just by talking back! Now both of you girls apologize to each other."

Amy and Sally looked at each other. They realized that both of them had made mistakes, not just now, but throughout their whole lives.

Sally apologized first, "I'm sorry Amy for doubting you, and for getting overwhelmed when you kissed Sonic."

Amy then apologized, "I'm sorry Sally for envying you, and for kissing Sonic, and for trying to attack you, and for breaking everything." Both girls laughed.

The Ring then told them, "Yes, forgiveness is the best price to pay. Now I'm sorry, Amy, but you must understand that Sally and Sonic are already in love, and if you try to intervene, things wouldn't work out for everyone, including you. So you must respect both of them."

"I know. I learned my lesson." Amy sighed. "Can't Sonic just go on a romantic date with me?"

"No!" Sally and the Ring answered.

Amy giggled. "I was just kidding!"

--

Tails, meanwhile, had brought Cosmo back to his workshop in order to continue what he was going to tell her. "There's something that I need to show you." Tails told her. He went into one part of his workshop, and went back to Cosmo with a robot in his arms.

"It... looks like a younger version of Fiona Fox." Cosmo noted.

"It's supposed to be." Tails answered. "Way back when Sonic and Fiona used to work together, Eggman captured Fiona and made a robot clone of her. Years later, I found this robot, but back then I didn't know she was a robot. Dr. Robotnik originally wanted to use this robot to fool the Freedom Fighters, but for some reason both of us fell in love. Soon I brought this Fiona robot to water, and she malfunctioned, which was when I knew she was just a robot. _It_ malfunctioned so much that it couldn't work anymore. So I tried repairing it, until I met you. And then I was torn between Fiona and you."

"But all those times that I went in your workshop, you didn't show me this." Cosmo said.

"Because I didn't want to put you under so much pressure." Tails responded. "Once you perished, I tried once again to repair the robot, until I met the real Fiona Fox. So I tried winning her heart, until I realized that she wanted to be with guys her age. As a result, she ended up with Scourge. Today I realized that I can't try to bring her back to the good side, because she really is in love with Scourge. Yet, she is evil, so that means that it wouldn't ever work out between me and Fiona." Tails took the robot and put it into a large, metal box that had a see-through side. "Not even if she is a perfect robot." Tails finished as he pushed a button to crush the robot.

Yipee! This chapter is done! Oh, and SonAmy and TailsFiona fans, sorry, but that's how I see it in my point of view. I didn't mean to discourage you in any way at all. Oh yeah, there might be an even longer delay for the next chapter, so don't expect it right away. It might even be put up the day AFTER tomorrow. But let me assure you: It'll be worth the wait!


	10. Demolition

I know its been more than two days, but this is it. The chapter that I've been waiting for since I started getting ideas for this fanfic. This chapter would be the longest of them all. Whether you would like it or not is up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters in this fanfic. If I did, then there would be a game with all these characters by now.

Chapter 10: Demolition

It was the last day of the month. That meant that when it was midnight tonight, Cosmo and the teleporter flower will both finally become invincible. Tails went in the workshop to check on her. But when he got inside, the teleporter flower wasn't even there!

"Oh no, where is it?" Tails asked himself as he frantically searched through his workshop. But he still couldn't find the flower.

Just then, he heard insane laughing overhead. Tails went outside and saw Bokkun flying towards the Freedom Fighter HQ (which also served as Chaotix HQ until their base was rebuilt).

Everyone heard the laughter and headed to HQ. Bokkun broke in and held one of his mini TVs. "The boss has a new message for all of you!" Bokkun told them all as he put the TV on the table.

It turned on, and Dr. Robotnik began, "Well, well, well. It's been almost a month since we last met? But to get straight to the point, I used my super-extreme scanner and analyzed your plant from far away. I found out that if you destroy both the plant girl and the flower at the same time under a full moon, you not only gain the teleporting powers, but you will also make everyone under your command! I'll be unstoppable!" Then the doctor started laughing evilly for exactly 3 minutes and 46 seconds. When he finally stopped laughing, Eggman continued, "In other news, there has been a sighting of a familiar hedgehog around my new HQ. Care to take a look?" Then the scene switched to night time, and it seemed to be up high. Looking down, in the distance, they could see Sonic's mother. She seemed to be walking into the building that the recording was taking place on.

"It's probably just Dingo transformed as our mother to fool us into coming to the HQ." Manic hypothesized.

As if on cue, Eggman spoke, "And to prove that it isn't just Dingo transformed as your mother, I'll have Sleet try to transform the real Dingo into your mother. Ready, boys?"

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik." Sleet answered. He pointed his remote at Dingo, pressed a button, and transformed him. It was obvious that Dingo transformed as their mother wasn't even close to the real thing.

Robotnik concluded, "So I suggest that those three hedgehogs come to our headquarters as well! Here's the map to show you where to go." A map appeared on the screen. Everyone recorded the directions. After exactly 2 minutes and 17 seconds of displaying the map, Eggman asked, "You got it all? Ok, good. So meet me tonight at, oh, 11:00. I don't want you to miss the moment of truth! Now, if you actually plan to succeed, then you should bring as many friends as you can. The more, the merrier!" Then Robotnik started laughing evilly for exactly 4 minutes and 38 seconds.

Bokkun sniffed with joy, "I've never seen the boss this happy before!" He turned to Sonic and the others and spoke to them, "So for your explosion pay today," then he started calculating to himself with his hands. Bokkun then answered, "The explosion today is... a nuclear holocast!" He threw the bomb at them. Sonic and the others frantically tried getting the bomb out of the HQ, but it was too late. The bomb exploded. Everyone was covered with black ashes. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WASN'T A NUCLEAR BOMB AT ALL! FOOLED YA!" Bokkun laughed as he went away. "This calls for a celebration snack!"

Sonic brushed the black ashes off of him and told the others, "We have to decide who's going. Then we can prepare."

--

After hours of preparing, the brave group consisted of Sonic, Tails, Cream, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Bunnie, Antione, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy. They all followed the directions and got to the location by 10:50 p.m. Large, dark buildings were in the area, all surrounding one, very tall building. The moon was blocked by all the smog the buildings produced, but the tall building in the center seemed to go past above the smoke.

"I suppose this is a new Robotropolis for Buttnik." Sonic mused. He and the others were at the edge of the new city, and SWAT-bots were surrounding it.

"That tall building has to be the main base." Tails noted. "Eggman said that he'll kill Cosmo under a full moon. He can't do it under all this smoke, so Cosmo must be kept at the top, above the smog."

Sonic looked again at the SWAT-bots. They didn't seem to notice him yet. Sonic and the others huddled in and whispered, "Here's the game plan: We let those SWAT-bots take us to the main base. My siblings and I will make our way to where Eggman is and confront him, while Tails flies up to the top and rescues Cosmo. The rest of the team will attempt to bring the building down."

"So, that's your plan, is it?" Manic asked.

"That's pretty much it." Sonic answered.

Manic thought, then responded, "Well, I like it!"

Sonic gave a thumbs-up and got out of their huddle. He ran towards a SWAT-bot and shouted, "Yo! The main hedgehog is right here!"

The SWAT-bot looked closely at Sonic, then replied, "Dr. Robotnik is waiting for you. You and your friends follow me." Immediatly, more SWAT-bots surrounded Sonic and his friends, just to make sure the heroes won't suddenly run away.

"This plan of yours better work." Sonia whispered to Sonic.

Meanwhile...

Cosmo was tied to a chair while Eggman's henchmen and henchbots were partying around.

"This is the best night of our lives!" Grounder exclaimed.

Scratch agreed, "All we have to do is press the 'kill' button when our boss tells us to! But in the meantime, we can party on down! Ba ha ha ha!"

"You guys are so dumb!" Coconuts groaned. "We can't just 'party'. We have to open bottles of booze!" He shook a bottle of beer and flipped off the cap as the others cheered.

"At last my uncle will let us have the time of our lives!" Snively sighed as he sipped his martini.

"But what if those hedgehogs DO suceed?" Sleet questioned.

"I just hope Sonia comes along." Dingo whispered to himself.

"Now that you mention it," Bocoe began, "It would be wiser for Eggman to just kill the plant girl and the flower already! Then Eggman will already be the winner!"

"But if he did it that way, it'll show that he's just a coward!" Decoe said. "Our boss will be daring enough to make the heroes TRY to stop him!"

"Just stop talking and start partying!" Bokkun shouted with a mouthful of marshmallows, licorice, and pretzels.

Cosmo sighed, "You know something? I'm bored."

Everyone looked at Cosmo. Bocoe suggested, "Maybe we can have some fun with her. You know, before she DIES that is..."

"Ok, Bocoe. Let's play... Truth or Dare!" Decoe announced.

Meanwhile...

Sonic and the others were now at the tall tower. The base was a mixture of all the famous structures; it had the shape of the Empire State Building, the 'legs' of the Eiffel Tower connected to the building, and above the smoke they could see a silhoutte of the top of Big Ben.

"The boss is waiting for you at the 200th floor." The SWAT-bot told Sonic. "That means he's waiting halfway to the top."

Sonic told the SWAT-bot, "You don't have to take us there. If I can navigate through unknown jungles, I'm sure to find the 200th floor."

The SWAT-bot leered at Sonic, then answered, "Very well. Just don't try anything funny, or else we'll annihilate you." Then the robot headed to the outer edge of the tower property.

Sonic began to the others, "So while we confront EggFace and rescue Cosmo, the rest of you come up with a way to take down the building." Then Sonic, Manic, and Sonia went inside while Tails started flying to the top.

Amy looked at the Eiffel Tower legs and thought outloud, "I could swing my hammer at those legs and break them off. That way the building won't have so much support."

"But the hammering would create lots of noise, and then we'll get caught." Shadow noted.

Sally used NICOLE to scan the building, then told the others, "NICOLE says that inside the building there's a control room. One of the buttons sends a radio signal for all SWAT-bots to shut down."

Bunnie then spoke up, "I could find the button, but I need a certain someone to accompany me."

Antione immediatly announced, "I shall do eet!"

Sally was glad that the days when Antione had a crush on her were over, since he was now married to Bunnie. "Alright, you two. NICOLE said that the control room takes up the entire 60th floor, but it is heavily guarded." Sally told the others.

"Zey'll never know we snuk past zem!" Antione declared.

"Be careful, y'all!" Bunnie said as she headed to the tower with Antione.

Rouge then asked the rest, "Now what?"

Cream suggested, "We could all have a Tic-Tac-Toe tournament."

"Let's have a Tic-Tac-Toe tournament." Rouge said.

Meanwhile...

"Alright Scratch, Truth or Dare?" Sleet asked.

"Dare!" Scratch answered.

"I dare you to drink 100 shots of liqour in 1 minute!" Sleet dared with a grin.

"Oh no, not THAT again!" Scratch gasped. He got out the liqour and started glugging. After 1 minute, Scratch asked drunk, "Did I win, or did I win?"

"You lost!" Grounder answered.

Cosmo exclaimed, "That's why you shouldn't drink so much!"

Bocoe whispered to Decoe, "Our plan is working perfectly! All we have to do now is ask the plant girl to tell us about the Freedom Fighters!"

So Decoe asked Cosmo, "Truth or Dare?"

Cosmo answered, "Truth."

Then Decoe suddenly took out a picture of Tails and asked her, "What do you know about this Freedom Fighter?"

Meanwhile...

Tails had been flying for a long time, but he finally made it over the smoke and at the clock faces. He looked into a window of the bell room and saw Cosmo tied to a chair. Tails could also hear what was they were saying, and he realized that Cosmo was just asked to talk about Tails.

Cosmo looked at the window and saw Tails there. She smiled at him and turned back to the others. "Oh, THAT fox. I mean, the others were fine to me, but _him_!" Cosmo told the others. When Tails then saw that she winked at him, he knew Cosmo was pretending.

"I see winking. Who were you winking at?" Dingo challenged.

"No one." Cosmo quickly responded.

"Oh, ok." Dingo said and sat down.

Cosmo continued, "Even when we first met, that fox was bad enough! He always tried to take me out for dinner. And he ALWAYS ate salad right in front of me!"

"You getting this, Grounder?" Scratch whispered. "The fox is a vegetarian."

"Hold on, I haven't finished putting the other stuff on yet." Grounder replied. He wrote on his notebook, "Uh Tal uv Faled Luv: Bi Gruder" (A Tale of Failed Love: By Grounder)

By the time Cosmo talked about Tails mutated form, Tails quietly used a wrench to unlock the window. Then by the time Cosmo explained how Tails wanted to get 'personal', he opened the window without a sound. After Cosmo told the others about Tails never having time for her, Tails made his way to the rafters.

"And by today, that fox is ALWAYS trying to find me!" Cosmo exclaimed. As if on cue, the rafter Tails was on broke and he got into view.

"Hey, there's that fox right now!" Bokkun shouted.

Meanwhile...

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were making their way to the 200th floor. Every SWAT-bot they passed just looked at them. Soon, the three hedgehogs finally made it to the 200th floor. The only thing they could see were hallways on the edge of the entire floor and a door. Sonic and the others broke the door open. The room was very large, but also very bare. There were only a handful of SWAT-bots standing in front of the walls, more SWAT-bots around the mad doctor himself, a control panel, a computer monitor, and a roboticizer. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia didn't know what to expect.

"Well, well. It is about time you hedgehogs got here." hissed Robotnik. He looked at his watch and continued, "It is 11:10. And to think you were faster."

"You wanna come at me, Ro-Butt-nik? Then bring it on!" Sonic taunted.

Eggman Robotnik began, "That's the only problem. All I have are 20 SWAT-bots in this room. I could call for more, but then that'll still be too easy for you." He snapped his fingers and SWAT-bots that were standing behind the hedgehogs grabbed them.

"Hey, let me go!" demanded Sonia.

"You want them to let go? Ok!" Eggman chortled. The SWAT-bots put the hedgehogs into the roboticizer. "Back then when I imagined the three of you finally in a roboticizer, I'd just roboticize you already." Eggman told them. "But now, I want you to witness me being the leader of everyone in the entire world!" He checked his watch again and ended, "Which will be in about 10 minutes."

Meanwhile...

Antoine and Bunnie were heading to the 60th floor. The SWAT-bots thought that the two were going to accompany Sonic and his siblings at the last minute. Since they were programmed to know that no matter what, Eggman will succeed, the SWAT-bots let Antoine and Bunnie go.Both of them turned a corner and made it to the 60th floor. Down the hallway in front of them was a door with two SWAT-bots at the sides.

"Well, I guess those robots are the only things that stand between us and the door." Bunnie noted. "We need to get past them without them noticing us."

"Ah oui!" Antoine agreed. He looked around the hallway, then exclaimed, "Voila! I found some-ting!" Antoine pointed to a vent and explained, "We can climb vrough zee ventilation shaft, crawl unteel we reach zee control rum, and get out zat way!"

Bunnie used her roboticized arm to break off the vent gate. "How will you know where you're going?" Bunnie asked.

Antoine froze. "Er, I'm not sure. But eet always works en zee movies! I'll just eemetate 'em!" Antoine answered. He climbed into the vent and exclaimed, "See? Az eezy az taking bon-bons from a-- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Antoine was being sucked through the shafts and kept moving all around the building unwillingly.

Meanwhile...

When Tails suddenly came into view, the henchbots of Eggman were waiting to see what will happen next, especially Grounder.

Cosmo then had an idea. "I can't believe it! Now you're trying to impress me by being a HERO?!" she exclaimed, pretending to be furious.

Tails got the idea, so he talked back, "Well it's the only thing I HAVEN'T tried!"

"But NOW you try?" Cosmo challenged.

"I needed to get my experiments done first!" Tails replied.

"So is that all you care about? Your experiments?!" Cosmo yelled.

Soon Grounder was right beside Cosmo, writing down the facial expression. So Tails grabbed a nearby empty beer bottle and shouted, "There were the only things that were there for me since you went out with..." Tails paused to think up of a name. "Hank!" And he threw the bottle, which conked Grounder out cold.

"Ha! You missed me!" Cosmo taunted.

"But I got more!" Tails shouted, holding more empty bottles. He threw two of them at Scratch and Coconuts, knocking them out. "I'll get you from afar!" Tails yelled as he threw a bottle at Snively, also conking out.

"Wow, that fox also has bad--" Sleet began, but he got hit by a bottle before he could finish.

"The fox has bad what?" Dingo asked, then he got knocked out by another bottle.

"The kitsune is out of bottles! What will he use ne--" Bocoe noted before he got knocked out by a chair.

"How come all of us keep getting cut--" Decoe asked until another chair conked him out.

Bokkun looked around the room and asked, "How come everyone is asleep?" Then Bokkun got hit by an end table, knocking him unconscious.

As Tails untied Cosmo, she noted, "I never realized you were strong."

Tails replied, "Well, if you work with machines alot, it gradually makes your muscles tougher." When he untied Cosmo, the large bell inside the room started bonging. Tails looked at his watch and exclaimed, "It's 11:15! We have 45 minutes until midnight!"

"Then let's get going!" Cosmo spoke as she grabbed the teleporter flower. She and Tails went down the steps to the highest floor. SWAT-bots were patrolling the hallways, making sure that the plant girl doesn't escape.

"Shall we continue our fake argument?" Tails asked.

"Let's." Cosmo answered.

Tails went first in the hallway and shouted, "Well at least give me back my antique chairs!" Then Cosmo threw a chair at a SWAT-bot

"You happy now? Or do you need some more?" Cosmo said as she threw another chair at a cluster of SWAT-bots.

Meanwhile...

Antoine finally was bursted out of a vent. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Antoine turned around saw SWAT-bots and a chair sliding towards him. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!!" he screamed as he started running away from the cluster. The SWAT-bots and the chair crashed into Antoine and kept sliding toward a window.

CRASH! All the SWAT-bots, the chair, and Antoine slid out the window. Antoine fell a long way down, but then managed to grab on a ledge before he could fall down longer. "Zat was close." he sighed. Antoine looked up and saw a monstrous looking face stare back at him. He yelped and shut his eyes, but kept his grip. When Antoine looked again, he saw that it was just a gargoyle. He climbed up the gargoyle and looked through the window in front of him. Inside, lots of monitors, keyboards, and control panels scattered the room. "Zere eet eez!" Antoine exclaimed. He crashed through the window and went inside. Antoine searched for the door and opened it.

"Freeze, intruder!" one of the SWAT-bots guarding the door ordered. Antoine shrieked and frantically swung his sword around, shouting gibberish that was supposed to sound like karate yells.

"Antoine!" Bunnie shouted. Antoine looked around and saw that he actually managed to slash the robots to shreds. "Come on, let's press the magic button." Bunnie told him.

"Oui, yes... wherever eet eez." Antoine mused as he gazed upon all the control panels.

Meanwhile...

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Zero." Robotnik counted down. He turned on the monitor only to see all his minions unconscious and both Cosmo and the flower gone. "No, it can't be!" Eggman growled. "WAKE UP!"

The henchmen woke up with a jolt. "Hey, where did those plants go?" Coconuts wondered.

"And where is that two-tailed fox?" Snively asked.

"That kitsune came in here?!" Eggman yelled. "Arrgh! They could be anywhere by now!" He turned to the hedgehogs and exclaimed, "That's it! All of you are getting roboticized if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"I will never let you do that!" Everyone in the room turned around and saw a hooded figure in the doorway. Taking off her hood, she continued, "You shall never roboticize my children!"

Everyone else was so still, including the SWAT-bots. Eggman regained his senses and yelled at the robots, "What are you standing around for?! Fire, fire, FIRE!!"

Just in time, Manic picked the lock on the roboticizer door, then Sonic immediatly pushed his mother out of the way of the bullets. The bullets then hit the roboticizer, the computer monitor, and even at other robots. Soon, these things burst into flames.

"Relax, everybody!" Manic calmly told his family members. "The fire's there, and all of us are here at the doorway!"

Dr. Eggman laughed, "So you think you have won already, huh?" He took out a remote control and pressed a button. Looking out of the window, the four hedgehogs saw at the edge of the city something massive rose from the ground. It then stomped its way through the buildings and toward the main base. "It won't be long before my Egg Titan will come and finish you off once and for all!" Dr. Robotnik laughed.

"Hold on, Egg _Titan_? You mean it's going to be easier to destroy than the Egg _God_?" Sonic asked.

Eggman replied, "Uh, no. In greek mythology, Titans were considered to be far more _supreme_ than gods and ruled the universe!" (Author's note: If that little fact is actually not true, then blame the movie 'Remember the Titans' for fooling me.)

"Huh. Ok..." Sonic said. The mechanical monster stepped closer and closer while the fire started spreading to other floors via electrical cables lining the walls. "I can still take it on."

Meanwhile...

Cosmo and Tails just finished their 3rd floor of battling SWAT-bots. "Going down to the next floor!" Tails announced. He and Cosmo went down the steps and onto the 4th highest floor, only to find it covered in flames.

"Now what?" Cosmo asked.

"I suppose we have to get back to the top! But this time to the VERY top!" Tails suggested.

"As long as it's away from the fire." Cosmo replied. She and Tails hurried back up the stairs through the bell room and up outside on the top.

"We're safe for now. All we have to do is find a way down." Tails spoke.

Meanwhile...

Antoine and Bunnie were still checking all the buttons when they noticed some of the lights going off. "I'm not sure what's going on, but it must be bad." Bunnie noted.

"At leest zee button eez right in front of us!" Antoine announced as he pointed at the button. He and Bunnie pressed the button before it burst into flames in time with the others.

Meanwhile...

"WHY?!" Shadow yelled as he saw Cheese the Chao won against him. "How could I lose against such inferior opponent?!"

"You should never underestimate Cheese when it comes to tic-tac-toe!" Cream told Shadow.

"But I am the ultimate life-fooooorrrrrrrrmmm!" Shadow shouted.

"Uh, guys? I think the SWAT-bots are shut off." Sally noted. In the distance, the SWAT-bots that were guarding the property slowly fell over.

"That's my cue!" Amy announced as she got out her Piko-Piko Hammer and started whacking an Eiffel Tower leg.

"I think we shouldn't let our guard down yet." Rouge spoke to the others as she was looking in one direction. Everyone looked around and saw the largest mechanical robot they ever saw.

The machine had a basic reptile shape, but it had 2 different pairs of arms and two large legs. Its front pair was very muscular, and both hands had metal fingers sharp enough to slash something. The second pair was thinner, yet flexible like tentacles, and at the end of each arm was a large gun. Each foot had spikes underneath, and the legs shifted so the robot can be crawling or upright. Its tail was very long, and at the end of it three, large metal bands curved inward to form a claw.

The robot grabbed on to the building with all limbs, which included the tail, then started climbing up it.

"The robot's not the only problem!" Shadow exclaimed, pointing upward to the building. The tower had flames growing on some of the floors.

"Cosmo and Tails are up there! I must save them!" Cream declared. Before anyone could protest, Cream grabbed Cheese and started flying up to the top of the building.

A few minutes later, Antoine and Bunnie made it out of the towering inferno. "Where's Cream and Cheese?" Bunnie asked.

"They went up to save Tails and Cosmo." Shadow answered. "We can't stop them now."

Meanwhile...

Cream had flown for a long time. She made sure to pass the robot without it noticing and made her way to the very top.

When Cream and Cheese had climbed over, Tails exclaimed, "What are you doing up here?"

"We're going to save you!" Cream responded.

"But we can't find a way down!" Cosmo noted.

To make matters worse, Miles had flown up and got on the top as well. "Well, well, well. I certainly hit the jackpot!" Miles laughed. "I not only get the target, but I also have fun with my past victims!"

"What are you talking about?" all the others asked.

Miles laughed some more, "I guess I'll have to educate you on what I mean!" He grabbed Tails and began, "Lesson one: Does the following scene look familiar to you?" Miles then pushed Tails' lips against Cream's.

Cosmo answered, "You just re-enacted Tails and Cream's kiss!"

"But I never kissed Cream before! Honest!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's where lesson two comes into play," Miles continued. "Does the scene look even MORE familiar to you?" Then he kissed Cream right on the lips.

"So YOU were pretending to be Tails at that time?" Cosmo asked.

"Why not?" Miles replied. "I heard about your situation, so I decided to shake things up a bit!" At once, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and even Cheese were right in front of Miles, scowling angrily. "Ok! I give up!" Miles shouted as he started running off the tower and jumped off screaming.

"So, you really DON'T have an interest in me?" Cream asked.

"Of course I don't have an interest!" Tails responded. "I mean, I still like you as a friend, but not as a girlfriend!"

"It's ok. I always knew you were in love with Cosmo." Cream spoke.

"Hey!" Tails shouted. He then shrugged and replied, "Ok, it is true. Just don't mention it a lot. Until we're older."

Cosmo then reminded, "We still need to find a way to get down before the fire comes up!"

Meanwhile...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Miles as he fell down. Scourge and the others held a net and caught Miles. Miles started telling Scourge, "I'm sorry, but I failed to kill Cosmo for you."

"I know." Scourge answered. "If you suceeded, you wouldn't have fallen 400 stories to the ground."

"So now what?" Alicia asked.

Scourge sighed, "I think we should just abort Operation: Power-Up. There'll be other times to stop those Freedom Fighters."

"Besides," Fiona Fox began. "It's a lot more fun when the heroes are always there for us to stop them!" The Supression Squad drove away.

Meanwhile...

While Cream and Cheese were looking around for a way down, Tails and Cosmo sat near the edge and talked about all that has happened since her return.

"So, you were captured by the Supression Squad while your evil twin posed as you?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes." Tails replied.

"And back when I first landed on this planet, you were secretly split between me and Fiona?" Cosmo then inquired.

"That's right. I had shown strong feelings for you, yet I also had feelings for Fiona too. That was the reason why I got very nervous since you returned." Tails explained. Then he added, "But now, I got over the fact that she's with Scourge now, and that I never actually loved Fiona. All it comes down to is that--"

"I love you." both Tails and Cosmo said at the same time. Before they knew it, they were in deep liplock. (Author's Note: Wow, I've been writing a lot of these lately. Now, as one of Jehovah's Witnesses (see my profile), I do not encourage kids to make love relationships and go into kissing. This kissing scene is one of those 'don't try this at home' sort of things.)

After Tails and Cosmo finally pulled away, they decided to join Cream and Cheese in finding a way down. They couldn't use the stairs, or else the fire would get them. There wasn't any way to climb down, and there wasn't any materials in sight.

"Maybe we could use our flying ability to at least make the fall smoother." Tails suggested. "If I twirl my tails and Cream flaps her ears, we might create enough air resistance to have us fall slower."

"Great idea, Tails!" Cosmo agreed.

So Cosmo hung onto Tails while Cheese held on to Cream. Both Tails and Cream stood at the edge, then dropped off. Tails twirled his tails while Cream flapped her ears. Soon they were falling slower, until they all made it down safely.

"Now all that's left are Sonic and his siblings." Tails said.

Amy, meanwhile, had just broke down the first tower leg. "One down!" Amy shouted happily. She headed towards the next leg and started whacking it down.

Meanwhile...

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and their mother had kept hurrying around the tower to find the stairs.

"This way!" Sonic announced, heading down a hallway that led to a window. But when he got to the window, the Egg Titan was peering through with leering robotic eyes. It then slashed off part of the tower, making a cutaway of the floors the robot was on. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia quickly got out their instrument weapons and fired at the machine. All the lasers directly hit the robot, yet there wasn't even a mark.

"Ok..." Sonia began. "If our weapons won't damage this robot, then--"

"A more direct attack will!" Sonic shouted as he sped towards the robot and launched himself off the building.

"Sonic, no!" the other family members warned, but it was too late. Sonic had hit a force field, but not any force field. This one was electrical, so Sonic got quite a shock, literally.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!" Sonic yelled as he was being electrified. He then got knocked off and fell back on the building in front of his family members. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Sonic managed to say as he got up. "Believe me, I encountered worse."

"Come on! The stairs are right this way!" Sonia announced, pointing in a direction. But when they moved that way, the Egg Titan moved its tentacle-like arm infront of them, pointed a gun, and rapidly fired bullets. The hedgehogs quickly went the other way, but the other arm was in their way and fired more missiles. They dodged them, but the missiles hit other parts of the building that made it a bit more unstable. Sonic and the others looked down from the edge and saw the feet and tail ready to kill them if they dropped down.

"It's a good thing this robot is not a big, dangerous one or else this would be REALLY difficult!" Manic grumbled with sarcasm.

CLANG! The second tower leg got knocked off. The building started to groan as it leaned toward the unstable side.

"And to make matters worse, the building is now imitating the Leaning Tower of Pizza!" Manic shouted.

"It's PISA!" Sonia corrected angrily.

"No time to argue now! The only way left is up!" their mother pointed out.

"Since this floor is too damaged already, we'll go up to the top." Sonic replied.

Sonic and his family had hurried toward the top of the building. They made it up the top floor and entered inside the clock. The only path to the bell room was by swinging across with the ropes of the counterweights, then climbing up the pendulum, then crossing the gear train, then riding the escape wheel towards the anchor, then finally by climbing up the anchor and going up the stairs. If you didn't understand what I just said, stop reading this fanfic, go search all over the internet for info on how pendulum clocks work, then come back and comprehend how to get to the bell room.

"It looks complicated, but we'll handle it!" Sonic told the others. He and his family grabbed on to a rope, then started swinging until they could reach the next rope. They continued this method until they could reach the pendulum's rod. Once they got on, the hedgehogs climbed up the rod, careful not to be shaken off by its swing. Afterwards, they got off and crossed the gears until they were at the escape wheel. Each hedgehog got on a tooth of the wheel and rode up to the anchor. One by one, the hedgehogs got on an arm of the anchor when it hit their place. Finally, Sonic and the others crossed the rocking anchor and went up the stairs until they were at the very top.

"This is as far as we could go, but there just has to be a way to get down safely!" Sonia announced.

"The main thing is that we're all together now." their mother told them. The Egg Titan soon climbed up the top and was face-to-faces with Sonic's family.

"Together to the end, that is!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, I have a confession to make." Manic began. "I was the one that took your chili dog that one time!"

"What?!" Sonic shouted in shock.

"Enough! We have to get off now!" Sonia yelled. So the family of hedgehogs joined hand in hand, then jumped off. Everyone landed into the arms of the others waiting down below.

CLANG! The third tower leg broke off. Then the tower started to lean back and forth. Once the last tower leg couldn't take the weight, it broke off and the whole tower crashed down. The Egg Titan was too late to get off, so it plummeted to its destruction.

Eggman and his minions got out of the rubble, everyone bruised and burnt.

"Hey, we survived! Ba ha ha ha!" Scratch laughed.

"Wow, that was fun! I want to do it again!" Grounder exclaimed.

Coconuts yelled, "You fools! Eggman's plan has failed! We can't just do it again!"

"And the plan was so perfect, too!" Snively complained.

"I could turn Dingo into a super robot, but the plan is pretty much busted anyway." Sleet groaned.

"I just wonder what went wrong?" Dingo asked.

"Maybe Eggman made the mistake of waiting until a special moment instead of just killing the plant girl right away!" Bocoe suggested.

"Or maybe we shouldn't have entertained her for the opportunity to know about the Freedom Fighters!" Decoe responded.

"Who cares? We finally had a party!" Bokkun yelled happily.

"That's it!" Dr. Robotnik growled. "If I ever see those animals once again, I swear I would pulverize them once and for all!" He turned around to see Sonic and the others glaring at him. "I surrender!" Eggman pleaded. He and his minions ran away to build a new base somewhere else.

Tails checked his watch and declared, "It's 11:59! That means that Cosmo is about to become invincible!" He turned to Cosmo happily. "Now you can stay with us forever!"

"...Actually, I have to go to my home planet." Cosmo told him sadly.

Tails was distraught. He really thought that Cosmo would have wanted to stay on Mobius with him. "Oh. I see." he said quietly.

Cosmo then reassured him, "Don't worry, Tails. I'll be seeing you again soon." When it was midnight, a bright light shone around Cosmo and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Once the light stopped, Cosmo and the teleporting flower were gone.

"Come on, everyone! Let's celebrate with chili dogs!" Sonic announced.

"Yeah!" everyone else (except Tails) cheered.

"And pretzels and wings!" Manic shouted.

"Dogs, pretzels, wings!" they chanted as they paraded back home. Tails was the only one that wasn't as lively as the others. All he did the rest of the night was stare at the night sky.

Yep, that's pretty much it. But its not over yet! Read the epilogue!


	11. Epilogue

This is the epilogue. I have nothing else to say.

Epilogue

_Journal Log #44_

_It's been a week since I was reunited with my children, and already so much had happened! I, Queen Aleena of Mobius, had written inside this journal the incidents throughout my escape of Dr. Eggman Robotnik's tyrannical reign, and I shall write what happened in the aftermath._

_One of the most important problems that arose had to do with my son Sonic and his girlfriend Sally. Before Eggman's reign, I was very good friends with the King of Acorn and his family. I wasn't worried about whether Princess Sally would be right for Sonic (I got to know Sally when she was very young); the problem was that the prophecy stated that we were to rule as the Council of Four, and ruling complications would arise if Sonic marries Sally. So then all of us had a meeting and discussed the problem. In short, we decided that since Princess Sally is of a kingdom that's part of our reign, she still is part of that kingdom even if she does marry Sonic. Both kingdoms settled on this and it was resolved._

_Speaking of the council, we had also determined that the Council of Four wouldn't be in action until all three of my children become adults. This means that Sonic and the others can continue their world saving until they come at the right age. We also decided that since Sonic always will be on the move, we won't restrict him when he is part of the council._

_My other good friend, Knuckles, still protects the Master Emerald, with Julie-Su helping him._

_Rouge still runs her own tavern with Shadow living with her._

_Amy runs a Sonic the Hedgehog fanclub, and seems to have gone over the fact that Sonic loves Sally._

_Vanilla and Cream are still living contently in their own home._

_The Chaotix Detective Agency had rebuilt their headquarters and are now active once again._

_Chris Thorndyke and his friends and family visit Sonic regulary. I even have chats with his mother._

_Antione, Bunnie, and Rotor still contently work as Freedom Fighters, in case anything else happens._

_Dr. Eggman Robotnik and his minions are still alive and still cause no good, but Sonic and his friends defeat them every time._

_The same goes for the Suppresion Squad. Sometimes, I think that villains in our lives make excitement for us, but duty calls._

_I had covered everyone I knew except for Tails. Since our day of triumph, he hasn't been participating in some of the events much, and often sulks in his workshop. I think he misses Cosmo too much._

_Noneoftheless, things had been finally looking up for all of us. And for me, that was enough._

Meanwhile...

Tails had been looking at the place where the flower used to be. Without it, the workshop seemed uncertain, and a little depressing. He slumped into his chair and couldn't think of anything else but Cosmo.

There was a knock at the door. Tails silently walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Tails." said Cosmo. Tails had never smiled so wide.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndd BULL'S EYE! The fanfic is completed! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for more of my fanfics! I'm already thinking about my next work...


End file.
